Dan and Phil Oneshots
by darkweepingtimeeater
Summary: Dan and Phil oneshots, from my tumblr. Disclaimer: I do not own Dan, Phil or any other youtubers I may add in. I do not claim that these events actually happened blah blah yada yada You can send my prompts on my tumblr, which is on my profile. Mostly fluff, maybe some angst, warnings if smut. R&R and I'll give you space llama cookies. Happy reading! xx T might change to M in future
1. Coffee

_**Prompt: Coffee **_

Phil was sitting on his laptop, when Dan walked in, two mugs in hand. That was what was great about living with Dan, he'd just randomly make you tea/coffee, even when you hadn't ask.

"Thanks," Phil smiled, taking his coffee. He placed it on the arm of the sofa, and quickly tweeted,

"Coffee makes editing better :D"

After the almost instant retweets, and favourites, smiled and picked up the scalding mug. He blew on the steaming surface. He took a sip.

And was instantly revolted. Salt.

"Ew!"

Dan was then in fits of laughter at the other end of the couch. He was gripping his sides.

"I hate you!" Phil laughed. He spotted the camera sitting on the dining table from across the room, the light beeping.

Phil threw a pillow at the now crying youtuber.

He didn't really hate him. He loved him, in a best friend kinda way.

"I'll fill your bed with bees!"


	2. Breathe

**_Prompt: Breathe_**

It was a nightmare. Phil knew it was, but yet he didn't. Running, running, running. Where was he running to? What was he running from? Why?

He had to look. But he knew that it would get him if he even saw it out of the corner of his eye. His body turned, and he caught the beast's scarred yellow eye surrounded my black fur. It was upon him, and he screamed-

"Nooo!" His voice echoed around the night-filled room. He was bolt upright, in the middle of his tangled sheets. He curled into a ball, and started to sob into his skinny pale knees.

There was the sound of a door bursting open, hurried steps, then his own door was opened. Was it the beast? Beasts footfalls weren't usually filled with hurry.

"Phil." Soft hands touched him, pulling him closer, into a hug. Phil gave into Dan's hands, unwrapping his alabaster arms from his shins, and replacing them around Dan's waist. Dan adjusted him so that Phil was sitting in his lap. Phil rested his head no Dan's bare shoulder, his sobs slowing and calming while Dan mumbled into his raven hair.

"Breathe," he murmured.

When Phil had calmed down enough to talk, they lay down and Phil cuddled into his best friends chest. He fell into a dreamless sleep, feeling Dan's arms around him, even when he was taken by the shadows of slumber.


	3. Pancakes

_**Prompt: Pancakes**_

Dan rolled over in his empty bed. Then groaned, his pounding head making itself known. He sighed and dragged himself out of the tangled sheets. He pulled on his pair of navy track bottoms, and walked miserably towards the bathroom. He then pulled two painkillers out.

Dan walked out towards the kitchen, because, like all the other fails he so often committed, he couldn't take pills without a bite of something to eat. As he neared the glass door of pain, he could smell the undeniable smell of cooked pancakes.

Dan smelled despite the pain throbbing in his head, opened the door (Dan -1 Door -673), and made his way towards the stack of pancakes sitting in the white plate onto of the counter, accompanied by an unopened jar of nutella. There was a note beside them, on a yellow sticky note they used to record phone calls that the other missed.

He carefully placed the two white pills on the stone counter, (carefully, because this was Dan) and unstuck the post-it from the surface. It read:

"Dan, I have a feeling you'll need this. Hope it helps. Gone to the BBC. Back soon, x"

Dan smiled. He really did have the best boyfriend in the world.


	4. Beach

_**Prompt: Beach**_

It was a sunny day, very unusual for London. The sky was blue with cotton-wool like clouds instead of the usual blanket of stormy grey.

Phil had woken because of a ray of sweet sun on his pale face. He'd been having a sweet dream, something about going to the beach in Florida.

He jumped out of bed, but halted at the door. He listened for Dan's light snores, that Dan always denied he did. There they were, as usual, because Dan didn't wake up before 3pm. Phil sighed, and processed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

After rooting around in the cupboard, he found his prize: Luck Charms.

After making himself a bowl, he resumed the browser position that he so rudely abandoned the night before. Tumblr couldn't really hold his attention, so he began thinking about his dream.

It had been a beach, lovely and matching sky and water. Nowhere in England, for sure. Florida.

Dan had been there, as well. The sun had been setting, when something- someone- grabbed his hand. Dan.

It hadn't been weird in the dream, but looking back, it had an air of, as tumblr would put it, "u wot m8" about it.

Phil pushed it from as mind as he heard Dan moving about. Cupboard doors were opened and shut. Dan appeared, with cereal and his laptop.

"Morning," he yawned.

"Morning."

They sat in comfortable silence, for about an hour. Phil's dream came back to him. As he thought about it, he didn't want Dan's to feel abnormal in his.

"Dan, d'you wanna go to the beach today?" Phil asked, before his head had a say in it coming out of his mouth. Dan looked at him, with those brown eyes.

"Phil, there are no beaches, we're in _London_."

Phil pouted and turned back to his computer screen.

Dan sighed. "Phil, look up the next train to Bournemouth." Phil face lit up.

X

It was a good while later, when they were on the beach, having great fun, that Phil remembered his wish for their hands to be enveloped together, laced fingers, warm constant pressure.

Phil frowned.

"Dan," Phil called to his best friend. Dan had walked slightly ahead. He stopped and turned back to Phil. Phil took a few steps towards his best friend, then blushed the colour of a tomato. He closed the distance, took Dan's hand and started walking. Dan's hand was limp in surprise, then he laced his fingers with Phil's. They continued to walk, talking normally, as if Phil hadn't just bridged the gap from friendship to relationship.

Phil'd blush faded, but Dan's hand stayed put, as they walked on the sand and pebbles.


	5. Wedding

Dan felt his breath rise as the music hit the note that changed the whole song. There was shuffling, chairs scrapping as people stood up, hushs, and then there was silence, the music washing over Dan. He fidgeted with his suit, as his mum looped his arm around his.

"Ready?" She said, smiling.

"Definitely." He replied, his face breaking into a natural grin, nearly splitting his face in two.

He passed the wooden hotel doors, into a large room with plain chairs, because they hadn't really been fussy about it. He felt like he was about to giggle like a schoolgirl.

Everyone was there. Youtubers, like Jack, Dean, Ben (easily seen with his flame red hair), Carrie, Louise, among many others, family, like his elderly aunts and his cousins, friends, everyone.

Chris and PJ were at the front, wide matching grins over their matching black suits. Then there was him. And only him.

The day that the last couple months of their lifes had been leading up. After the months of half-hearted planning and tumbling instead of looking at hotels for the ceremony, it was now. And it had never felt so right, looking across the room, down the aisle, at his flatmate, his best friend, his lover.

His husband.

Philip Lester. Amazing Phil. Phil Lester-Howell.

Their eyes met, the familiar sky blue to melting chocolate brown. Both of their smiles grew impossibly wider, and Phil blushed, but never took his eyes from his partner.

Dan walked the length of the aisle with his mum on his arm, surprised he hadn't failed at something yet. He kissed her cheek, as she stood in front of her chair. Dan walked over to his spouse-to-be-in-a-few-minutes, and stood in front of him, taking his hand. They didn't say anything. They didn't have to. They were ready for the rest of their lifes together.

As Dan and Phil.

As Mr and Mr Dan and Phil Lester-Howell.

As Phan.

Together.


	6. Cuddling

_**A/N: Tumblr's being mean and won't let me upload it because its being mean and stuff :(**_

_**Prompt: Cuddling**_

It was like an unspoken rule of their flat that both men followed with pleasure. Movies, or it was cold, or one was sad, they were probably going to cuddle.

It was a combo of all 3.

Dan had just had his lastest crisis, the heating was broken, and him and Phil had decided to stick a film on. It was a Disney, but Phil wasn't paying attention to it.

Instead he was soaking in the feeling of Dan's thin frame curled up next to his. He could feel Dan's deep breaths, and he knew he was asleep. He gently shuffled out of Dan's warm, limp embrace, and got down on his knees in front of the TV. Because the remote had been lost in the middle of the blankets they'd piled on themselves.

"Hmm.. Phil, c'mere.. cuddle..." Dan's sleepy voice said from behind him. He must have been awakened by Phil moving.

"One second, I'm turning off the TV." Phil smiled. Sleepy Dan truly was adorable.

Phil turned the DVD player and TV off, and the room was plunged into darkness. Now that he wasn't sharing his body heat with his best friend, he could feel the cold creeping into the heating-less apartment.

He felt with feet and shins for the coffee table, so as to not walk into it and injure himself. He found the couch, and found that Dan was lying down, the whole length of the couch.

"Dan, theres no where for me to sit." Phil pouted, not that Dan could see it, but he could hear it, even in his drousy state.

"Not my problem." He mumbled.

"You wanted to cuddle." Phil retorted, knowing full well that Dan would give in.

Dan sighed and did, shuffling closer to the back of the sofa. He raised a lazy hand, and, with surprising force, pulled Phil onto the settee. Phil wobbled then fell, awkwardly so he didn't crush Dan.

Dan's head was pushed into Phil's collarbone. Phil wound his arms around the younger youtuber, while Dan's arms lay on Phil's flat chest.

Phil kissed Dan's curling locks as he sighed.

"Love you, Phil."

"Love you too, Dan."


	7. Down the Stairs

Phil was sitting in the lounge, when he heard the door unlock.

"Phi, I'm back!" Dan's call was muffled through the wall. His thread was slow up the carpeted stairs. Phil really should have gone to help him, but Dan never usually helped him when he was slowed down by shopping.

Phil was pulled out of his cruel (for Phil) thought by a shriek and tumbling bangs and crashes.

Phil jumper up, throwing his laptop carelessly on the settee. "Dan!" He ran out of the lounge.

"Ow!" Dan was in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs, on his back.

"Dan!" Phil shot down the stairs, towards his best friend. "Dan, are you okay?"

"Phil, my head hurts..." Dan's face screwed up as he winced. "My shoulder hurts... ughh..."

"Dan, stay awake, okay? I'm going to call an ambulance." He had his phone out, and was dialing 999 in an instant.

"No, Phil, 'm okay..."

"No, you're not! Hello, 999? My friend's fallen down the stairs. He says his head and shoulder hurt..." He told the person at the other end everything she asked, and she told him that the ambulance would be there soon.

The time passed in a blur. They were on their way to the hospital, Phil holding Dan's hand tightly. He heard the medics say something about a dislocation in his shoulder, but it didn't really register. They were in A&E, which felt like 5 minutes and hours at the same time, then Phil had to stay in a waiting room, while they x-rayed, or whatever it was they were doing, Dan's head to see if he'd broken anything or had a concussion.

Time seemed to regular in the bland waiting room, with white walls and plastic chairs that weren't very comfortable. There were tired looking nurses going to and fro, doctors giving bad news, families waiting, adults with bagged eyes at vending machines, buying energy drinks.

"Mr Lester?" Phil looked up from his unfocused gaze on the floor. There was a nice nurse there, tall, dark-skinned, her dark hair plaited back. She had kind eyes, set in a long face.

"Yes?" Phil answered, feeling a twinge of fear shot through his bloodstream.

"Mr Howell is all set up in Room 874. He asked for you, and said to tell you, 'stop worrying, and buy him a coke.'" She smiled, and her almost black eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" Phil jumped up, and hugged this nurse. She seemed surprised, but took the hug gracefully. Phil had to stop himself from sprinting off, towards the ward, trying his hardest to be civilased like everyone else.

He found the room, after searching for a few minutes and almost getting lost. Dan was lying in the bed, curled on his side. Phil knocked before entering.

"Dan." He said when he closed the door behind him. He took the seat by the bed, but Dan was facing away from him. Phil rubbed soothing circles on his back. Dan sighed. He turned over and caught Phil's hand. Their fingers laced together.

"Where's my coke?" He said softly, his smile lighting up his face.

They chatted for a while before falling into a comfortable silence.

Dan sighed heavily, then whispered, "We have to tell the fans, don't we?"

"I guess so. Do you wanna tweet it or will I?" Phil asked.

"Will you do it?" Dan said in a small voice, like he expected Phil to say no.

"Okay." Phil smiled a small smile at Dan, as he pulled his phone from his jean pocket.

He clicked onto twitter, and composed a new tweet:

"Spendin a nite in the hsptl Dan decided to fall down the stairs all fine, just some bruises and stff be home tomorrow 3"

In less than a minutes, there were retweets, wishing Dan a speedy recovery and some caplock replies, but Phil put his phone away so he didn't have to read them all.

He looked up at his flatmate, to see him sleeping soundly, their hands still laced together. Phil leaned forward to kiss his friends smooth forehead, just a light kiss. He then leaned back into his comfy leather chair and closed his eyes, thinking that maybe he'd get a bit of sleep


	8. Tired

_**Prompt: Phil is doing a younow and dan comes in and he's really tired so he falls asleep on Phil's shoulder and Phil's blushing cause it's his younow and everybody awwing and loads of fluff **_

It was halfway through Phil's liveshow, when Dan finally stumbled into the sitting room.

"And A wild Danisnotonfire appeared!" said Phil happily. Liveshows always made him happy, interacting with his fans.

Dan, on the other hand, sat next to Phil, looked into the laptop camera and said, "I'm so tired." He then backed it up with a yawn, that many of the fans watching found contagious.

They sat side by side, Dan constantly yawning. Many people in the chat started to tell him to go to bed, but as stubborn as Dan was, he wouldn't leave.

He soon just gave in and let his head fall back against the back of the settee.

Phil continued to laugh and entertain, and in turn, be entertained by his insane fans.

Suddenly Dan started to move, but because of the limpness of the rest of Dan's body, Phil knew that he was deffinitly asleep. Dan's arms worn around his waist, and his head lulled to the left, onto Phil's shoulder.

Phil felt his face heat up. The chat was filled with things like "Awwww 3 ;) x" and things of that nature. Some people started with "PHAN IZ REAL LOL", and others suggested ways to wake him up.

"Dan?" Phil cleared his throat, making his voice louder. "Dan, wake up." Phil poked his friend who was curled, pleasantly against him, although Phil would never admit it.

Dan's face crinkled into one of a slow wince.

"Ugh, stop…."

"Then get off me."

"No, you're comfy…"

"Dan, get off."

"No."

"I'll push you onto the floor."

"No, you won't."

The chat was going crazy, commenting on the fluff, and how many Younow cuddle!fics there'd be being written.

Phil sighed. He looked at his time, he'd been on for nearly an hour.

"Guys! I've got to go! I'd better let the next person on! Bye, guys! Dan, say goodbye!"

"'Night.." He mumbled.

The Younow liveshow ended, and Phil shut his laptop, putting it on the coffee table.

"Dan c'mon, get off me." Phil sighed, honestly not wanting to let Dan's pleasant warmth leave his waist, and to stop the warm moist breath puffing on his shirt, which he could feel through the fabric.

Dan blew out a heavy breath, then whispered drousily, "Carry me?"

Phil honestly didn't know what made him do it, but he let Dan wrap himself like a koala around him, then, placing hands under Dan's firm butt to make sure he didn't gravity didn't take affect, he carried him towards his flatmates bedroom.

He pried Dan's fingers from the back of his shirt, then unwound his legs from his own waist, and let Dan fall lightly onto the mattress.

"Phil… stay.. cuddles…" Dan mumbled when he realised that He was no longer connected physically to his best friend. Phil rolled Dan over so he had space to lay with him.

They managed to get under the covers, and Dan curled up next to, and around Phil, making him pleasantly warm. Dan's arms wound again around his waist, his nose tipping his collarbone through his shirt that he never changed out of.

Phil would never admit it, but he loved when Sleepy Dan wanted cuddles of hugs or whatever, because he was adorable, not that Phil would ever admit that either.


	9. Piano

Phil tossed and turned all night, but no matter where he settled on his mattress, he couldn't get comfortable. Thoughts batted around his creative mind.

It'd kept him awake all night nearly every night the passed week, but after all the hours thinking about it, he still couldn't get round the one thought in his head.

He loved Dan.

And not in the platonic best friend kind of way, that it should have been.

It was the heart-breaking, mind-wrenching, stuttering truth that he didn't want to accept, but had to.

Phil sighed and beat his pillow into a more comfortable shape,then lay on his stomach, his chin resting on his folded limbs on top of the soft down layer.

He could hear Dan shuffling around his room.

He could just walk in and tell him, right now, at about 3am.

And risk his friendship? Nope

He could ignore it and wait until it went away.

And risk pushing Dan away, distancing himself to make his unrequited love easier to shove aside? Nope.

Back to square one.

He heard Dan shuffle around again, the melodious notes of his 'broken-ass' (as Dan put it) piano.

It was a tune that Phil knew, only three notes in. If Dan couldn't sleep, he'd play a bit of piano. This bit of piano. Phil said he found it annoying, being woken by untuned notes late a night, when really he found it as relaxing as Dan probably did.

His eyelids dropped, heavy almost instantly. He rested his head, yawning, against his folded arms, closing his blue eyes. He let the music wash over him, every slightly out-of-tune note feeling like sinking an inch into soft feathers, lulling him to sleep.

This problem would before another day, or night, considering that it was only the small hours that he allowed himself to think about it.

He just enjoyed the music as slumber finally greeted him.


	10. Falling

_**A/N: This has Major Character Death in it, so you've been warned and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.**_

Falling, falling, falling. Endless falling.

Phil could feel himself falling.

As all of his numbers grew bigger, he fell further. The subscribers, the radio show listeners, the twitter followers, the facebook likes, his bills, his age, pushed him another mile down.

Surly, he was at the centre of the earth now? Why was he not burning in the fiery pits of Hell? Why couldn't he leave?

The pills were falling too, falling into his shaking palm, too many, yet the perfect amount.

X

Dan was laughing at a very sexual joke Chris had told him, but there was a nagging in the back of his head.

Phil.

Phil, his best friend, had said he felt sick. He made Dan go to Chris' house were he had invited them two and PJ. "Have a good time," he had said. Dan knew he was lying about feeling ill, he knew Phil was lying to him.

He'd been off for a few days. Quieter, more reserved, less Phil-ish in so many ways. Dan had asked all the questions: _Whats wrong? Did I do something? You'd tell me if there was something bothering you, wouldn't you?_

To which Phil replied with the answers that Dan expected: _Nothing No. Yeah, 'course I would._

But then his phone was ringing, his landlord's name showing up on the ID.

"Heya, Larry," Dan said as he got up and went to walk out of the room, so that Chris' hilarious sex noises were not in the background of the call.

"Dan, it's- Phil." Larry sounded choked, like he was trying not to cry.

"What's Phil? What's wrong, Larry?" Dan stopped in his tracks, at the doorway, his tone so serious that Chris' stopped making inappropiate noises from behind him.

"I- Phil's- Phil's dead, Dan. I'm so sorry. I found him, they think he killed himself, an overdose on pills, and..." Dan zoned out, he breath catching in his chest.

Phil's... Dead?

Waves of emotions were washing over him; sadness, so much sadness, fear, angry, agony, no shortage of agony...

Dan's phone slipped from his limp fingers, crashing to the wooden floor, smashing, but he didn't give a fuck. A broken phone was nothing compared to his breaking, smashing, crumbling heart, smoldering ruins, rumble in his empty chest.

Hot damp was slipping down Dan's paled cheeks, PJ and Chris standing beside him, talking to him urgently, as he leaned against the door frame. But their words were nothing, noise, no meaning, nonsense to his ears, that felt like he was under water.

"Phil's... dead." He managed to whisper. His mouth felt dry, his eyes blurringly wet, while the rest of him was numb, other than his cracking heart in the centre of him, the only thing he could feel.

This couldn't be real, could it? If anything, it would be Dan who went of his own accord, in comparison. Even the Phandom knew that. _He_ was always the one with depression, which he'd had in his past, and the self-harm problems, and the anorexia in the Phanfics.

Phil was that happy one, the sweet and innocent one that seemed like a big cuddly lion.

How could he have missed all of this?

Dan felt his stomach again, now he could feel two organs in his body, his mangled heart and sickened stomach.

His chest was shaking with sobs, a constant vibrating rattle from within himself, unlike Phil's. So many shallow breaths, like he was trying to make up for the air that Phil had lost chance to take in.

Dan's feet were moving, Chris' and PJ's shouts following him into the dark night, almost black, but deeper to Dan. It felt solid as he moved against it.

Someone was saying something, with his username in it. He dove past a gaggle of teenage girls, one wearing a llama hat, the rest all wearing Dan's and Phil's t-shirts.

Tears were still pouring down his face, and more shouts followed him as he sprinted on, out of breath.

More people, endless people on the streets. It wasn't even the weekend or that late, so why did the streets feel so crowded?

He didn't know where he was going, he just had to get away from the depression following him like a pack of hungry dogs, or he'd fall back into the paralazying illness.

He just had to run.

Maybe he'd fall, like Phil.

Maybe he'd fall and meet Phil on the way, and they'd never stop falling together, until the end of time.

Falling, falling, falling. Endless falling.


	11. Butterfly

_**Prompt: Butterfly**_

Dan always reminded Phil of a butterfly.

Strong, graceful, beautiful, colourful, but also easily crushed and broken.

X

They were in a park, filming for Phil's next video. It was late spring, breezy, but warm and colourful. The trees were all leavey and green, just how Phil liked it. Late blooming flowers were opening, littered around Phil's black converse.

"Okay, back up a bit, then step left- no, right! Sorry!" Phil held the camera at the right height and angle for the shot. Phil looked up from the screen, and took in the sight of his best friend.

His usual black attire was present, and his fluffy hat, although the pleasant heat of the sun. Phil had disgarded his green hoodie, that he had taken because of his experience with London's weather. He'd go to the shop, the sky a blue, covered with cotton clouds, but then leave with his purchase to a drizzily street, that only got heavier as he ran home.

As he was taking in the sight of his best friend, he noticed a fluttering thing settled on the fur of the hat.

"Dan, stay still." Phil said softly.

"What? Why?" His eyes widened as he looked at Phil walking towards in in a straight line. "Phil, what are you doing?" Phil had stopped facing Dan, he had a soft smile on his face.

Dan was uneasy for some reason. Was it the closeness of his best friend? Was it how public this was, were something to happen?

"Stay perfectly still." Phil raised a hand, towards Dan's head. Dan mentally prepared himself to not flinch, if Phil did what he thought he was going to do.

But Phil's hand went passed his face, and towards his fuzzy hat that he'd forgotten to take off, despite it being warm enough to not wear it.

Phil's hand barely touched the hat, then pulled his hand back down, where Dan could see it.

Standing on its thin legs, was a colourful, beautiful insect.

"Butterfly," Phil whispered happily.


	12. Fireworks

_**Prompt: Fireworks**_

_**A/N- this ended up a bit off-prompt, but I really like it :3**_

New Years was always a nostalgic time for Phil. He'd met Chris at New Years, he'd had so many adventures on New Years, New Years kisses that he'd rather forget, many moments watching the noisy fireworks, counting down to 365/366 days of hopeful happiness.

But rather than go to a party and get so drunk that Dan would be the one to wake up first on the 1st of January morning, he was going to sit in and relax and toast to a renewal of the calenders with his best friend.

"Dan, come out its nearly mid-night!" Phil called to his flatmate, from his stance at the window, looking out over the fireworks.

"Coming!" Dan's muffled call come back. Dan appeared at 11:57pm, standing next to Phil at the wide window, surveying the sparking colours.

They chatted as Dan turned on the countdown, some presenter talking. The time was just gone 11:59, when Dan said, "I've never had a New Year's kiss."

Phil looked at him for a minute, then the 10 second countdown began.

Phil turned to his friend, looking him in the eye, the fireworks still shouting and banging behind him.

He caught his face, as the crowds screamed "_4,3,2-_"

He pressed his plush lips to Dan's slightly chapped ones. Dan's arm wound around Phil's thin waist, as Phil's hand curled into his best friend's hair

The crowds were screaming on the TV and the sparklers banged and crashed, but neither noticed, the both of them to engrossed in the feeling of the other lips.

Dan pulled away, with his arms still around Phil, and whispered, a faint smile on his face, enluminated by the colors on the fireworks, "Happy New Year, Philip."


	13. Food Poisoning

_**Prompt: you should do one where one of them gets food poisoning and the other looks after the first **_

_**A/N: I got this prompt from a nonny who told me some recommended me to them, which made me really happy so thanks everyone who reads this! I love you all, and keep the reviews coming for free space llamas! 3**_

"Dan, I dunno about this place," Phil warned. The Chinese they'd found on the way back from town seemed a bit dodgy. It had grubby windows, one of which was held together by duct tape.

"Phil, it's fine!" Dan said walking into the greasy takeaway.

X

It was 2:17am when Phil was woken up by retching.

He rolled over and got out of the bed. As Phil got closer to the bathroom, he could hear Dan's small whimpers between uncomfortable-sounding retches.

He knocked on the door. "Dan?" He opened the door to see Dan get violently sick into their toilet. He walked towards the vomiting boy, and rubbed his back, until he was only bringing up liquids.

"Phil, will you get me some water?" Dan groaned softly.

"Sure." Phil left the sick youtuber by the white toilet, where an acidic smell was rising from.

Phil switched on lights as he went, helping him wake up a little bit more. After removing a tall clear glass from the cupboard and filling it 3/4 of the way full, he returned to his ill friend.

"I think it was the Chinese," Dan groaned taking the glass into his hand and sipping it.

Phil rubbed his back again. "Feel any better?"

"A little bit." Dan closed his eyes.

"Come on, lets go to bed." Phil stood up and lead Dan to his room. "Wait here." He left Dan sitting on the edge of his bed. Phil went to the airing cupboard, and grabbed the spare duvet, in case Dan got too cold.

He returned to Dan's room, duvet under arm, to see Dan lying where he had been left, legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Phil placed the folded soft blanket, and took Dan's laptop from the bedside table, where it had been left.

Phil turned it on, and typed in Dan's password. He knew Dan's pass because, who doesn't know their best friend's password to something? He connected to Netflicks, and browsed through the movies and shows.

"Dan, lay down properly." Dan did as instructed and wriggled under the blanket already lay out on the bed. Phil climbed in the other side and spread the extra duvet over them. Dan instantly curled up against Phil's side, which surprised him.

After the fans went crazy over Phan, they decided cuddling up together wouldn't help the rumors go away. They'd kept cuddles to a low. But Phil wasn't complaining, he'd missed cuddling up in bed with a movie, just him and his flatmate.

"What d'you wanna watch?" Phil said quietly as Dan rested his head on Phil's lion-shirt clad shoulder.

"_Kill Bill_?" Dan said shyly, like he was afraid that Phil would say no.

Phil rolled his eyes, but smiled and teased Dan. "How many times have we watched that? 100 times?" He poked his friend lightly on the arm. He laughed and his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth.

Phil clicked the buttons and the Buffy theme filled the room. As they settled down for their late-night marathon, Dan whispered, "I love you, Philly."

Phil kissed his brown locks and mumbled happily, "Love you too, bear."


	14. Snow

_**Prompt: Snow**_

_**A/N: This is a bit off prompt, but I love it and stuff :3 thanks for all your reviews, there fantastic! And I might make this one a two shot, conjoining it with a prompt I have in my ask box :3**_

"Dan! Come look!" Phil shouted from the other end of the apartment. Dan put down his laptop and walked to where he knew Phil would be. At the wide windows of the lounge.

Phil looked like an excited 4 year old at Christmas. He was smiling widely, his blue eyes shun in the glare of the Tree's lights, and he had a festive jumper on.. Dan joined him at the window, where white fluff was falling, beautiful against the darkened sky.

"I love snow," Phil grinned at the frozen flakes.

"I know you do, I remember the Interactive Christmas Adventure." Dan remarked.

That was the year that Dan met Phil. They were inseparable, despite living a several hour train journey away.

They'd tried to be a couple when they first met, but decided against it, because of Phil not wanting to do anything 'inappropriate' with him being so much younger, should Dan regret it. They stayed close friends, and now they were living together, working together, and looking at snow together.

This sudden train of thought, shocked Dan, because his mind hadn't gone down that route in a while. Not since he lat pondered on his feeling for Phil, nearly a year ago. He came to the conclusion that it was just a crush, that nothing should happen.

Dan started to think about how confused he'd felt at that time. The feeling stirred in his chest for the first time in about 11 months.

Did he what that again? Had he been wrong about his 'crush' this time a year ago? Did he want to try and be with Phil _that way_ again? Did he?

_Yes_, his heart told him. _Yes, you do…._

__His heart leapt, as he glaced back from the snow to Phil's face, knowing he wanted him, to be able to call him his, to be able to hold him at night, to be able do annoying couple-y stuff, like holding hands and justified cuddles, whenever he and Phil wanted.

"Dan, what are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" Phil deep honey voice said. Dan had been staring right at him.

Dan felt the heat creep up his neck and settle in his cheeks. "Oh, sorry, I was thinking."

"What about?"

Dan didn't want to answer, because that would probably freak Phil out. Thinking about what it would be like the kiss him awake in the morning, or tickle him without it being weird, if Dan ended up staddling him.

"Just stuff." Dan sighed, looking over the usually busy London road and the soft white that had settled on it with sad eyes. He was suddenly pulled into a hug that made the breath _omfph _out of his lungs.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Phil whispered, his chin resting on Dan's uni-hoodie clad shoulder.

Dan sighed and relaxed in Phil's arms. He returned the hug, his hands bundling in loose fists in the back of the Christmassy jumper.

"I know, Philly." Dan sighed again.

"Then tell me. I know theres something bothering you." Phil pulled back, his arms still around the taller's shoulders, but looking Dan's eye.

Dan ducked his head and pressed his slightly familiar lips to Phil's, without his brain having any say in the actions being performed. Phil stiffened instantly, frozen like the ground outside.

Then Dan's slightly weather chapped lips were gone, and so was his body. He was leaving the room, before Phil could say anything, and the front door slammed.

He had not been expecting that. but he hadn't disliked it. He just hadn't been given enough time to react.

Dan shivered as he stepped into the snow dusted street. His uni-hoodie had been warm enough in the flat, but outside, it wasn't nearly heavy enough to stop the cold creeping into his bones. Snow landed in his hair, making it curl as his body heat melted it.

He'd done it, screwed up his friendshipwith one of the people he cared for most in the world.

Phil sat on the sofa, waiting for Dan to come back, to tell him- no, show him- that he felt the same way, that he wanted that again.

He must have dozed off, because he was awoken by the front door slamming because of the draft, and a string of whispered profanity. Dan appeared in the sitting room, shivering with snow in his chocolate lock.

Phil stood up quickly, jumped over the L in the settee, and kissed the frost-bittten male. His lips were cool, but his breath was warm and moist. His cheeks were red and icy, as was his nose.

"You're-so-stupid," Phil punctuated every word with a peck on Dan's frozen visage. "Going-out-without-a-jacket."

"I'll take this as a yes to trying it again?" Dan smiled nervously.

"Shut up and kiss me.


	15. Coming out at Christmas

_**Prompt: Christmas**_

_**A/N This is a part II to the last chapter, because I thought they'd go well together. XX Also theres a mention of M/M action, so No likely, no read-y, no complainy-abouty-in-the-reviewsy**_

As Christmas drew nearer, and Dan and Phil settled back into their lives, after the kiss, but they knew they had to tell people.

They sat talking, sitting on the sofa, Dan's head in Phil's lap.

"We're going to have to tell people." Phil sighed, fidgeting with Dan's hobbit hair, because he hadn't dried it.

Dan's eyes were closed as he hummed in agreement. "I wish I didn't have to go home for Christmas."

"Me too." They'd both been invited home for the festive season, both accepted before they had embarked on their re-relationship. Neither were going to back out, because they'd decided that they had to tell their parents.

But they were both going out for dinner with Chris and PJ on the 22nd, as that was the only day they were all in the same city at this time of the year. Tomorrow.

"Should we tell Peej and Chris?" Phil asked his boyfriend.

"I think we should. They're our friends, they should know. " Dan answered.

X

They were ready to go, Dan in his usual black attire, Phil wearing odd socks.

They walked into the restaurant, spotting Chris and PJ at the back. They greeted, handed out presents, because they wouldn't see each other until sometime after New Years. After hugs, they sat down for their meal.

Food arrived, and they tucked in to it, falling silent other than the clink of forks and the occasional hum of approval. They finished and they made small talk again, Dan and Phil's hands laced together under the table. Dan and Phil met eyes, and Dan sighed.

"Guys, we have something to tell you." He mumbled. Chris and PJ gave them a worried glance, but Chris' smoothed out, and gave them a knowing smile. PJ gave him a confused look.

Phil cleared his throat, and raised his hand from under the table, still joined with Dan's.

PJ finally smiled, and mumbled, "About time."

They all cracked up, laughing.

"Now the important question: Who bottoms?" Chris gave the two a sly grin, as they both went red. Dan averted his eyes, looking at the table cloth.

"Oh? I thought Phil would bottom." PJ gave him a disapproving look, as Phil frowned. Then they all burst into giggles.

Dan giggled, and said, "Phan is canon."

Their laughter followed them into the late night. Everything was fine.


	16. Things I'll never tell you

**_A/N: Theres an obscene reference, but thats it :)_**

Dan paced around the room, looking at the piece of almost blank page. He sat down again, staring at it, like the only way it could possibly fill up was with the strength of his glare. He picked up the pen and read what he'd already written down.

1. I'll never tell you that you're adorable when you're half asleep.

2. I'll never say how much you've saved me from myself.

He wrote a few more down, some sweet, some slightly obscene.

9. I'll never tell you that on those rare occasions, I can hear you jerk off through the wall.

10. I'll never tell you that I like wearing your clothes, 'cause they're so comfy and they smell like you (not in a creepy way)

11. I'll never tell you that I know you steal my shower gel.

On and on it went, listing things that make Dan want to kiss him everyday. Made him want to cuddle with him and love him and tell him every single feeling he's ever had.

23. I'll never tell you that your glasses suit you.

24. I'll never tell you that you make great tea.

25. I'll never tell you that you inspire me.

26. I'll never tell you that knowing you is an honor.

27. I'll never tell you that I think about that time I kissed you when we were really drunk all the time.

The words came easier now, everything he loved about him, pouring onto the page, the pen gripped tightly in hand, like if he let go, it would be the end of everything.

38. I'll never tell you that I think the fans are right. I wish we were a couple.

39. I'll never admit that fluffy fanfiction about us makes me miss the cuddles and tickle fights that we used to have.

40. I'll never tell you that I love you.

Dan paused, and sighed, ending it the way he always ended this, no matter how different the content is each time.

41. I'll never show you this, or any of the others that I've written.

"Dan, you ready?" Phil's voice called him from the other end of the flat.

Dan stood and crumpled the page up, throwing it badly aimed at the half-full bin of waste. "Coming!"

Phil was laughing at the TV, then raised his arm and turned it off, the screen going black.

The next list had already started in his head.

1. I'll never tell you that when you laugh, it makes me happy, because it is one of the most calming and happy things I've ever heard.

They left for the BBC, Dan pushing it and the list about the things he'd never tell his best friend, who he was in love with, from his mind and thought about the radio show ahead.


	17. Angst

_**A/N: I'm sorry its been... a while O_O.. since I last posted, but I'm snowed under with school and shit, sorry :( This is really fucking angsty, and not really Phan, but w/e, sorry for dem feels**_

All across the world, there were teens mourning. Teenagers and a few 80 something year olds, and everyone in between, were crying at computers, laptops, internet connecting phones, radios, TV's, because it was a sad day.

A long time ago, Dan Howell would scoff at the idea that one million would mourn his passing, but now there were well over that seemingly impossible number, crying for him.

Families trying to force coherent sentences from distraught teens wearing llama hats. People pulling up to the road's shoulder, sobbing, alone, into their steering wheels. Hashtags treading on Twitter, because grief-striken teens were seeking comfort from their fellow Danosaurs, Phillions, anyone who would give them comforting words.

YouTubers neglected their social medias, because they couldn't look at the large scale mourning for their friend. Celebrities noticing and taking to internet for answers as to who this young man was. BBC employees, Chris Stark, Scott Mills, Jamela, feeling like they'd been hit in the gut, all thinking variations of _but I saw him yesterday, but I texted him this mourning, but I called him not even 5 hours ago._

Because no one could imagine a life without Dan Howell tweeting inappropite things, or danisnotonfire posting a video, or more notably not posting a video, or a late liveshow on a windy Tuesday evening.

A car appearing out of nowhere, thats all it took to take someone from the hands of their loved ones. It just happened that Dan had so many loved ones. It wasn't him taking his own life, or being shot in a danisnotonfire-esque situation-gone-wrong. A simple blow that knocked thousands of people who depended on him, who he had saved. An accident.

And Phil Lester.

Phil was there, he'd watched Dan get thrown over the bonnet of the speeding car, saw the blood soak his chocolate curls and usually not-black t-shirt, and could only hold the dying 22 year old as the life faded from his best friend's eyes.

He had waves of tweets, hundreds of messages from people he'd never met, but adored anyway. He felt supported, but they were falling into the abyss with him.

In the coming years, Phil didn't know how he had pulled through, being able to walk into the cold empty flat for months, until his lease was up. Videos soon came back, tweeting happened, and time passed.

Dan Howell was remembered, embodied in countless internet posts, in outrageous phanfictions, in fan's brains and hearts and souls. He lingered in the faded scars, that he had helped stopped repeating. He was packed safely like priceless china in a box, in the attic of the world's brains.

People stopped remembering him, but they never really forgot. So when the anniversary of his passing rolled around every year, now grown up fans logged into their long neglected tumblr blogs, like people using their good china, and payed tribute to our hero from the internet, to our savoir, to our lost friend, Daniel James Howell.

Phil would send out a tweet of remembrance, and stay quiet for the rest of the day.

Slowly, after those 24 hours, we would all say goodbye to Dan, but we don't really forget.


End file.
